The conventional handheld computing device, such as a PDA, or a wireless telephone, may include an electronic calendar and/or task manager through which the user can keep track of appointments and/or to-do items. The handheld computing device may also include a monochrome notification LED which flashes when the date/time of one of the appointments and/or to-do items is imminent. Further, the notification LED may be used to signify that the handheld computing device is being charged.
More recent handheld computing devices may include a melody integrated circuit. The melody integrated circuit is user-programmable, and plays a user-selected melody when the date/time of one of the appointments and/or to-do items is imminent. If the handheld computing device is wireless-enabled, the melody integrated circuit may also play a user-selected melody when the handheld computing device receives an e-mail or a telephone call.
The melody integrated circuit is advantageous, since it allows the user to define a distinct notification (melody) for each notification event (eg. appointment, to-do item, e-mail, telephone call). However, the power consumption of the melody integrated circuit is significantly greater than the monochrome notification LED.
Therefore, there is a need for a lower power notification circuit for a handheld computing device that allows the user to define a distinct notification for each notification event.